Wildlife and Wedding Rings
by Simplysheree
Summary: Christie and Jim 'The sandman' Fullington have a romantic night out, christie thinks Jim is losing interest, but has he really? Or will the little surprise he has planned change her mind. Rom-Com style, R&R please.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars or their gimmicks, Sadly.**

* * *

The picturesque hilltop towered over the small town like an idol, silhouetted against the velvety night sky which was dotted with scattered, sparkling stars. A huge, silver moon hung in the air, giving off an eerie light. On top of the beautiful grassy hill sat a purple Cadillac Cimarron, a beautiful young woman lay on the bonnet, her dress riding up, glass of wine in hand. Her soft red hair splayed across the metal, looking adoringly at the man who stood in front of her, packing up the remains of a candle-lit picnic. He raised his head to look at her and she smiled, reflecting how perfect he was for her, he opened his lovely lips and said,

"Fuckin' hell Christie I can see up your dress! You're missing your panties you filthy, gorgeous slut!"

"Asshole." She tutted and turned away, self-consciously tugging at her dress, "Why do you always ruin the moment, Jim?" She stared at him reproachfully, her lower lip jutting slightly. He sighed and climbed onto the bonnet with her, rolling his eyes with an almost gay panache, he put his arm around her slim shoulders,

"Ok. I'm sorry, didn't mean to spoil the…" He groped for an appropriate word, ".._Ambience._" She sniffed slightly and shrugged him off, walking to the edge of the hill, holding her glass tightly. Jim picked at his nails absent-mindedly, shivering slightly in the cold night air,

"_Well!_" Christie now stood over him like an avenging Valkyrie, her red hair slightly frizzing in the humid air, he turned nonchalant eyes on his girlfriend,

"Well what?" He raised an eyebrow. She huffed and walked away again,

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Am I?" He messed his hair, "I wasn't aware that I was being a genital of the male variety.."

"Oforgodsake!" Christie screeched to the sky and threw her wine glass at him, "Why?! Why can't you just have a normal conversation with me? Why?!" Her face began to redden, "Why can't you just be romantic!!!!?" Silence reigned for a few seconds before Jim stood, searching his back pockets for something,

"Jim are you even listening to me?!" Christie felt tears welling up, "Do you even give a shit anymore?!"

"One minute!" He held up a hand to silence her, whistling tunelessly through his teeth he pulled a small item from his jacket and began to inspect it. Christie turned away and hugged herself, trying not to give into the sobs that were threatening to overtake her.

"Ah, here it is!" His voice sounded so wonderful at this moment, his thick, deep grizzled voice that grated on the ears. A large, warm hand clasped her arm and turned her round, Jim offered a lopsided grin and said simply,

"Not romantic am I?" With this he dropped to one knee and held before him a box,

"I was gonna wait until midnight but you spazzed out…." She looked at the beautiful, white gold ring before her, the soft moonlight catching on the small, twinkling diamonds and sapphires set in between the delicate swirls of the Celtic design.

"Jim…" She gasped slightly, "Is this what I think it is…." He rolled his eyes and tutted, but smiled slightly,

"No, it's my washing. What do you think?" She looked at him blankly and he added in a softer tone, "Marry me firecracker?" A tense, shocked moment passed, their eyes remained locked, Jim was aware of a growing pain in his knee. Christie shrieked before gasping,

"Yes! Yes of course!" Jim tried to stand and hug her, the moment, however, was spoiled by his knee giving way.

Anyone who was passing at that moment would have swore they'd seen a silhouette falling off of look out point, arms wind milling, knee still bent from whatever problem had caused it to give out from under said figure. If they had stopped to watch they would have recalled the trail of dust that was raised by it's descent and then the muffled swearing as it hit a tree at the bottom. Then from the top a silvery laugh and,

"I caught the ring Jim…"

"Good!"

Thankfully the only witnesses to this were an owl, a fox and its litter, some squirrels and a very startled racoon who had been foraging at the base of the tree who was now faced with a very large, blond monster. One who, thankfully didn't seem to want to eat any of its food, one who got up and staggered away drunkenly before falling into a gofer set.

Christie would remember this moment for their entirety of their marriage and use it as a defining moment, one which was typical of her husband. It was also good blackmail material, she laughed and began to stumble down the hill towards him, realising he may need a little help to escape the clutches of his nemesis: misplaced woodland creatures. Locking the car behind her she smiled and decided to get down the hill the Jim way. Any person who had stayed around that long would have seen a distinctly slimmer figure running and throwing itself down the hill, laughing all the way.

* * *

**I'm toying with continuing this, but wont do so unless I get a couple of requests for me to do so. So if you want me to continue then speak up, it wont take too long to reveiw!**


End file.
